Battery electric vehicles (BEV's) and plug in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's) (collectively referred to as EVs or xEVs) may use an electric motor as their primary or only source of motive power. A BEV or PHEV typically requires an external power source in order to charge the vehicle mounted battery pack which powers the motor.
Increasing popularity and sales of battery electric vehicles (BEV's) and plug in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's) have led to advances in vehicle and charging system technology. The use of a charge cord to plug a vehicle into a power grid may be viewed as an inconvenience by potential BEV and PHEV owners. One way to allow the charging of a vehicle without having to physically plug the vehicle into a power grid is through the use of an inductive wireless charging system. Such inductive wireless charging systems are commonly used in electronic devices such as electric toothbrushes and cell phones. Inductive wireless charging systems are now being proposed for charging BEVs and PHEVs.